Karaoke Night
by MelodyMusa
Summary: Girls go out to sing song and met some special guys there! What happens? Read and find out! Review and this is first fanfiction k! ;p


**Hey I'm MelodyMusa! This is my first fan fiction! It songfic of all the winx sorry about the mistakes ok. Comment for advice would really appreciate it! I 3 Winx Club(Musa and Riven 4 life)! I think you should put the songs while you are reading. PS Angel, Peter, Kevin are my characters. Also I don't OWN Winx Club(I wish I did but I don't) I forgot to tell you to see the Winx's clothes check my profile.**

* * *

_**At Aflea: The Winx Club's Dorm**_

The Winx Club were on their way to Karaoke Dokie(from Victorious) to sing their hearts out. Flora is wearing orange shirt with pink skinny jeans. Flora's hair is straight and is wearing high heels. Bloom is wearing a black and white and a orangeish shirt with blue skinny jeans. Bloom's hair is curly and wearing black boots. Layla/Aisha is wearing white shirt with green skinny jeans. Layla/Aisha's hair is straight but curly on the bottom and high heels. Tecna is wearing a pink shirt with purple skinny jeans. Tecna's hair is around her shoulder and her shoes are black short boots. Stella is wearing a white shirt while having a pink jacket and an orange skinny jeans. Stella's hair is straight and her shoes are high heels. Musa is wearing a white shirt and black skinny jeans. Musa's hair is in a bun and she is wearing black high heels.

_**At Karaoke Dokie:**_

The girls get a table and order pizza and couple drinks. Stella say "Hey, look over that group of cute guys." They all turn around and saw six guys. The guys saw them staring at them and they got up and went to the Winx's table. The guys came up and introduced themselves to the Winx. There was one with blond hair, one with magenta hair, one with strawberry orange hair, one with long midnight blue hair, one with dark brown hair and one with light brown hair. The boy said "Hey, we couldn't help but notices that you gorgeous girls were staring at you." The one with blond hair is Sky, the one with magenta hair is Riven, the one with strawberry orange is Timmy, the one with midnight blue hair is Helia, the one with dark brown hair is Nabu and the one with light brown hair is Brandon. Bloom says "Sorry but me and Layla/Aisha and Flora just got out of a relationship" Stella says "Every guys are the same." Musa said " Me and Tecna don't need boyfriends to make us happy." The DJ said "Who wants to sing tonight?" The Winx Club all raised their hands. Flora said "This is for my ex Angel how I still love."

**Flora: Want U Back by Cher Lloyd**

**Hey, boy you never had much game**  
**Thought I needed to upgrade**  
**So I went and walked away way way **  
**Uh**  
**Now, I see you've been hanging out**  
**With that other girl in town**  
**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**  
**Uh**  
**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**  
**And now you're doing them with her**  
**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this**  
**Uh**  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**  
**And everywhere we went, come on!**  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**  
**You got me, got me like this**  
**Uh**  
**Boy you can say anything you wanna**  
**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**  
**I want you back**

Flora got off the stage and Helia went up to her. Helia says " He doesn't deserve you but I love you." Flora says " I love you too Helia" Bloom got up on the stage "This one is for me ex Peter."  
**Bloom: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**  
**I was in your sights, you got me alone**  
**You found me, you found me, you found me**  
**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**  
**And when I fell hard you took a step back**  
**Without me, without me, without me**  
**And he's long gone when he's next to me**  
**And I realize the blame is on me**  
**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Bloom got off the stage. Sky approaches Bloom. "Why did you pick that song?" Sky asked. Bloom replied " I caught my boyfriend cheating on me." Sky said " I would never do that if I was your boyfriend." Layla/Aisha got up on the stage. She said "This is for my ex Kevin."

**Layla/Aisha: Power and Control by Marina and The Diamonds**

**Power and control.**  
**Give a little, get a lot,**  
**That's just how you are with love.**  
**Give a little, get a lot,**  
**Yeah, you may be good looking,**  
**But you're not a piece of art.**  
**Power and control,**  
**I'm gonna make you fall.**  
**Power and control,**  
**I'm gonna make you fall.**

**Women and men we are the same,**  
**But love will always be a game,**  
**We give and take a little more,**  
**Eternal game of tug and war.**  
**Think you're funny, think you're smart,**  
**Think you're gonna break my heart.**  
**Think you're funny, think you're smart,**  
**Yeah, you may be good looking,**  
**But you're not a piece of art.**  
**Power and control,**  
Layla/Aisha got off the stage and Nabu was waiting for her. Nabu says "Kevin doesn't know that he going to miss in his life." Stella goes up and says "Girls, you should deserve a guy that would risk his life for you."

**Stella: Not Your Cinderella by Payton Ray**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**You walk in the room and all the girls talk**  
**I guess you get used to most of them**  
**Falling down at your feet**  
**'Cause you got the charm and the definite down**  
**So tall and dark like you just came out**  
**Of some kinda fairytale dream**  
**Oh, oh**  
**Baby, you're something**  
**Oh, oh**  
**But I'm not your Cinderella**  
**You're not the one in a million fellas**  
**Slipper ain't gonna fit me**  
**Give my regards to Mr. Disney**  
**Oh, I'm no Sleeping Beauty**

**One kiss alone won't do it to me**  
**Hate to be the one to tell ya**  
**Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella**

Stella got off the stage. Brandon was waiting for her. Stella told her "So that why I'm single." Brandon said "Not for long." "What do you mean" asked Stella. "Will you go out with me?" Brandon asked Stella. She said "Yes!". Tecna went up on stage.

**Oh, No by Marina and the Diamond **

**Don't do love, don't do friends**  
**I'm only after success**  
**Don't need a relationship**  
**I'll never soften my grip**  
**Don't want cash, don't want card**  
**Want it fast, want it hard**  
**Don't need money, don't need fame**  
**I just want to make a change**

**I just wanna change ****_[x4]_**  
**I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**  
**I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**  
**I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**  
**Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no**

Tecna got off the stage and Timmy walked to Tecna before she sat down. "Do you feel like a machine?" asked Timmy "Yes." replied Tecna. "Me too… do yo-you want to go out with me?" asked Timmy. "Ok" Tecna answered. Musa went up on the stage. The Winx Club yelled "Go Musa!" Riven thought "Her name is Musa." "Why are you girls shouting her name?" asked Riven. "When Musa get on stage there is no way to stop her from singing so fantastic" answered Stella.

**Musa: How To Be A Heart Breaker by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,**  
**But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**  
**Rule number two, just don't get attached to, **  
**Somebody you could lose**  
**So le-let me tell you**  
**This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
**At least I think I do!**  
**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**  
**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek**  
**But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat**  
**Rule number four, gotta be looking pure**  
**Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more**  
**This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
Riven thought "Wow, she so good I will ask her out." Musa got off the stage and Riven came up to her. "Hey Muse!" Riven yelled out to her. Musa said "What do you want?" Riven said "Damm, will do you want to go out with me!" Musa thought "Heck yeah!" Musa said "Ok." The girls went back to Alfea with their new boyfriends. Everyone said "That was so fun!" They all went back to sleep.

** The End!**

* * *

That all! I so sorry it soooooo long! I was going to finish this earlier but we had exams for a whole week!(^-^) Lol I 3 Musa+Riven4ever. Bye...


End file.
